Mission Impossible
by DarkLycan11
Summary: DarkLycan is an average jonin, nothing really special. Yet she is secretly in love with her friend Kakashi Hatake. Now they are on a mission together, will she risk everything for him?


Mission Impossible

By yours truly,

Darklycan

Disclaimer: I do not own Kakashi ((sob)) or the show Naruto or manga or Fell from The Sight, but I do own ooc charries.

This is my first fanfic ^_^ and I'm excited! I've written this story a long time ago and a few times after and I really like it. I hope you do to. :D Enjoy!

Rain down poured in large crystal sheets, drenching the village hidden in the leaves. I stood there in the rain, looking at the names of the fallen ninja of the second great ninja war. The particular name I was looking at was Varind Inuzaka, who happens to be my brother. I'm DarkLycan Inuzaka. He was the only family I had left and now he was ripped out of my life, leaving me in the thrashing waves of misery. My deep golden yellow eyes were bleak and empty of emotion, but inside I felt the empty tears fall. My ninja wolf, Fell, whimpered faintly as he stood next to me. My spikey black hair lay flat and sopping wet on my head as I reread my dead brothers name over and over. Finally creeping back into reality, I felt the shivering coldness that seeped through my jonin uniform. Taking one last look at the black memorial, I turned away into the rain with Fell at my side.

As I made my way toward the sleeping village, Fell stopped abruptly, ears erect and alert. I froze in mid-step, my ears pricked as well. Faintly, over the singing rain, I heard a pulse. It was even and steady as a bass drum pounding in time with mine. Then the tree's branches rustled as a tuft of damp silver hair appeared. This made my ninja instincts kick in. I swiftly ran up to the tree and leapt up in there and kicked out at the intruder as shouting, "PWND!"

The figure grunted as it fell out of the tree and thumped heavily onto the ground. I jumped back down to the ground and whipped out a kunai knife. The person I kicked moaned as he peeled himself off of the muddy earth. It was Kakashi Hatake. I quickly put away the weapon and helped my friend stand up. "Dang it Lyc," He began as he rubbed his back where I had kicked him. "Why did you pwn me?"

I looked away as absently scratched Fell's ears, who was smiling widely. "Shouldn't have snuck up on me." I grumbled as turning my back on him. Kakashi growled in frustration and ran off the way I came from. I smirked slightly and continued walking back home. Soon, I reached the village and began to progress through the maze. My sandals slapped annoyingly against the stone path as Fell whined when he saw an advertisement of food. I smiled and produced two strips of beef jerky and threw one at Fell, who gobbled it up gratefully, and I bit into the other one. The windows of the buildings glowered with light, some windows holding eager children waiting for the rain to stop. I stopped at a staircase and climbed up it and two others to the roof. My apartment jutted out of the roof, a small building with a faded orange roof.

I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside, slipping off my shoes as shaking off the excess water. The apartment was decent for one. The room I was in was my small living room. The walls were painted a deep red and had black carpet. The room contained a small black leather sofa and a small t.v on a dresser. I stalked across the room to a dark wood door and entered a small room. This was my room. The walls were painted black with neon red stripes, the carpet a dark stormy gray. My bed sheets were a neon red and were rumpled and unmade from this morning. Clothes were flung carelessly on the floor, that I soon added to. I peeled off my damp shirt and jacket, leaving me in the fishnet shirt. Sorry to disappoint you pervs, but I was wearing a t-shirt underneath.

I left my pants on and swept into the small bathroom. A large bathtub took up more than half of the room, cramming in a toilet and a sink. I side-stepped through the narrow space in between and turned the knob on the wall labeled with a red 'H'. Steaming hot water blasted out of the faucet, filling the tub with scalding hot water. I returned to my room and stripped down, immedeatly throwing on a black satin robe. While waiting for the tub to fill up, I began to scoop up the dirty clothes on my floor that annoyed me. You wouldn't like tripping on old clothes now won't you?

Any who, I returned to the bathroom and found it filled up. I turned the knob in a different direction, restricting the flow of water. I slipped off my robe and slowly lowered myself into the water. I sighed and felt my skin prickle, getting used to the water. I let my head roll back to look at the ceiling. I sat there not moving until the hot water melted away into warm water. My skin was wrinkled like a pale prune as I dragged myself out of the tub. I released the plug, making the water receed. I threw back on my robe and reappeared into my room. Fell was asleep on his large dog bed next to my bed as I dressed into a T-shirt and sweat pants. I flopped down on my bed and tucked my self under the covers, quickly falling asleep to the lullaby of the rain.

**End of Chapter one :3.**

**So what do you think? I'm still an amateur so please don't flame me DX, you just discourage me and make me upset. I know nothing happened in this chapter but I'm still working on it :3.**

**Please review. :D**


End file.
